Die Rache des Toten
by Vanwatholiel
Summary: Boromir erscheint Legolas in einem Traum und bittet ihn, seinen Tod zu rächen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen, sämtliche Rechte liegen bei J.R.R. Tolkien, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
Alle Charaktere die nicht in den Büchern von Tolkien zu finden sind, sind Eigentum der Autoren.  
  
((()))  
  
Zärtlich strich Frodo dem, auf seinem Schoß liegenden Aragorn eine seiner fettigen Haarlocken aus dem Gesicht und wischte sich kurze Zeit später seine Hand verstohlen an seinem Umhang ab.  
"Möchtest du dir nicht einmal die Haare waschen, mein Schatz?"  
"Nein, damals als ich noch ein kleiner Junge von 5 Jahren war, habe ich mir geschworen meine Haare erst wieder zu waschen, wenn ich König bin!"  
"Aber du kannst doch König werden, Boromir ist tot und steht unser gemeinsamen Herrschaft über Mittelerde nicht mehr im Wege."  
"Meinst du die anderen ahnen etwas?"  
"Wieso sollten sie?Wir haben doch alles perfekt als Ork Angriff getarnt...und den Ring habe ich auch behalten (Das ist das wichtigste...#Ringanstarr#...mein Schaaatzzz...)"  
"Schon...aber in letzter Zeit fühle ich mich so beobachtet....ich glaube..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn genau in diesem Moment kam ein aufgewühlter, in einem Blümchenpyjama steckender Legolas in den Garten gestürmt.  
"Aragorn, Frodo!!!"  
"...das der Mond heute wirklich außergewöhnlich schön ist, findest du nicht auch Legolas?"  
Eine Weile starrte Legolas gebannt auf den Mond bis er sich wieder an den Grund erinnerte, wegen dem er hergekommen war.  
"Aragorn, Frodo!!!"  
"Ja der Mond ist wunderschön...(#verträumtaufdenRingstarr#)"  
"Aber..."  
"Legolas, setz dich doch etwas zu uns."  
"Ja..."  
Verwirrt setzte Legolas sich neben den beiden auf den Boden und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, warum er eigentlich hier war.  
"Was wolltest du eigentlich gerade, Legolas?"  
"Ähm..."  
"Ja?"  
"Aragorn, Frodo!!!"  
"Ja...?"  
"Ich habe von Boromir geträumt!!!"  
#Betretenes Schweigen#  
"Doch nicht so, ihr Idioten!!!"  
"Wie denn dann, wie kann man sonst von Boromir träumen...äääh...(#Seitenblickzuaragorn#)..."  
"Er kam..."  
#Stille#  
"Doch nicht in der Hinsicht, ihr Volltrottel!!!"  
"Wie denn dann?"  
"Er erschien mir, er sagte mir er wäre gestorben...."  
"Legolas, freut mich das du das auch mitbekommen hast."  
"...durch die Hand von..."  
"Orks...wir wissen es, Legolas!"  
"...zwei der Gefährten!!!"  
#Schweigen#  
"Ähm..."  
"Ja also...."  
"Es ist nicht so das..."  
"Wir haben bestimmt nicht..."  
"Aragorn, Frodo, warum seid ihr so blass???"  
"Ja...weißt du..."  
"Wir brauchen...Frische Luft!!!"  
"Ich will ja nichts sagen...aber..."  
"Wenn du nichts sagen willst, dann behalte es für dich... wir haben genug gehört!!!"  
"...wir sind draußen."  
"Oh..."  
"Stimmt..."  
"Das war mir entfallen..."  
"Ja..."  
"Kann ja mal passieren...."  
"Wir sind halt müde..."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir alle schlafen gehen, gute Nacht Legolas!"  
Legolas blieb verwundert unter dem Baum sitzen, als Aragorn und Frodo beinahe fluchtartig den Garten verließen.  
"Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?...."  
  
(())  
  
Gefrustet schwebte Boromir neben dem Baum unter dem immer noch der verstörte Elb saß.  
Dabei hatte er ihm in seinem Traum sogar versprechen müssen, dass Legolas für die Rache an Frodo Aragorn bekommen könne.  
Nicht nur das diese zwei Idioten ihn umbrachten, jetzt machten sie auch noch seinen Rache Plan kaputt.  
"Geh schlafen du dämlicher Elb, ich muss dir was sagen...geh endlich schlafen...."  
  
(())  
  
Seufzend stand Legolas auf und begab sich immer noch etwas verwirrt in seine Gemächer um sich von dem Schock zu erholen.  
  
(Traumsequenz)  
  
Wieder befand er sich an dem Ort, an dem Boromir von den Orks umgebracht worden war.  
"Da bist du ja endlich."  
"Boromir???"  
"Ja..."  
"Aber du bist doch tot!!!"  
"Hatten wir das nicht gestern schonmal?"  
"Ähm..."  
"Ja?"  
"Eigentlich schon..."  
"Gut..bist du jetzt endlich bereit Frodo umzubringen?"  
"Nein!!!"  
"Wieso denn nicht?Ich habe dir doch gesagt dann wirst du Aragorn bekommen."  
"Ja...aber ich finde nicht das es das Wert wäre!!!"  
Boromir brachte noch ein "Mein schöner Plan." hervor und verließ laut schluchzend die kleine Lichtung.  
  
(Traumsequenz Ende)  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt die anderen ahnen etwas."  
"Keine Angst, selbst wenn Boromir Legolas erschienen ist, kann er nichts ausrichten."  
"Aber Legolas KANN etwas ausrichten!"  
"Stimmt er könnte so lange schreiend durch die Gegend rennen bis wir am Nervenzusammenbruch gestorben sind!!!"  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"  
  
((()))  
  
Noch jemand da?  
Wenn ja dann bitte ein Review hinterlassen!  
Sonst kreischt euch Legolas zu Tode!  
#mitzaunpfalwink# 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen, sämtliche Rechte liegen bei J.R.R. Tolkien, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Alle Charaktere die nicht in den Büchern von Tolkien zu finden sind, sind Eigentum der Autoren.

Anmerkung: Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich unzumutbar kurz, aber da wir wohl erstmal nicht zum weiter schreiben kommen dachte ich, ich vertröste alle die sich das hier antun mit dem kleinen bisschen das wir schon geschrieben hatten.

Es ist also so zu sagen nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das was vielleicht noch kommt ;)

Lacrima Draconis: Unser erstes Review...#rumhüpffreusdurchdiegegendspringzusammentangotanz#...ähm...jedenfalls: Danke!

Iaurorien: Es gibt wirklich Leute die sich diesen Schwachsinn antuen...#megafreusumknuddel#

#x#

#x#x#

"Gandalf!!!"

#Phsychaterstimmeaufsetzt# "Was bedrückt dich denn, Legolas?"

"Ich..."

"Leg dich doch ersteinmal hin." #AufeineLiegezeig#

"Ja..."

"Also?"

"Was also?"

"Du wolltest doch gerade etwas sagen?!"

"Achja..."

"Lass dir Zeit..."

"Gandalf!!!"

"Ja...?"

"Ich habe von Boromir geträumt!!!"

#AufschreibEinKreuzchenbeiderKategorieTraumamacht#

#AufdieNotizenstarr# "Ihr seid doch alle gleich, keiner versteht mich!!!" #AusdemRaumrenn#

"Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen..."

#x#x#

#x#

#Reingestürmtkomm#

"Frodo ich habe die Ultimative Waffe gegen Legolas gefunden!!!"

"Wo hast du um diese Uhrzeit noch schwarze Haarfarbe herbekommen?"

"Nein..." #InderTaschekram# "...ich habe: EINE HUNDERTER PACKUNG OHRSTÖPSEL!!!"

"Wir sind gerettet!!!"

#x#

#x#x#

Winzig kurz, ich weiß. Und es tut uns leid, ehrlich.

Das ist das einzige was wir in den zwei Jahren zustande gebracht haben wir bemühen uns um mehr #g# :)


End file.
